Snow & Sword
by Felisbela
Summary: A ligação de dois irmãos... A Neve e a Espada. [One-shot] - [Fanfic Gen/Sem romance] - [Alerta: baseado até o capítulo da primeira narração de Arya do primeiro volume "Guerra dos Tronos" e em algumas cenas da série de tv. Pode conter erros no enredo e na caracterização das personagens já que a fanfic foi baseada nos poucos capítulos iniciais do livro.]


**Snow & Sword**

_Jon & Arya_

Jon Snow observou a sua meia-irmã, Arya Stak brigar com a sua outra meia-irmã, Sansa Stark. As duas desde pequenas mantinham um rivalidade alimentada principalmente pela grande senhora Catelyn Stark. Jon achava tudo uma grande besteira, era claro que Arya era superior a Sansa, não em prendas domesticas, mas em força, bravura, era um verdadeiro menino na pele de uma garotinha frágil e magricela. Ela não era bonita como a irmã, mas nem por isso deixava de encantar. A sua beleza provinha de seu comportamento rebelde e corajoso. Não era só Jon que achava isso da sua meia-irmã, o senhor do Norte, Eddard Stark compartilhava da mesmas idéias.

Jon achava que a menina era como ele, renegada pela família, e seria questão de tempo para que os outros a mandassem para terras distantes, talvez para Arya descobrir o seu verdadeiro destino. Ela não possuía nenhuma semelhança com os irmãos e não era só Jon que notou a diferença.

Quando chegou de uma cavalgada junto com de seu amigo e também meio-irmão, Robb Stark, viu as duas brigando. O irmão de Jon ignorou a existência das duas irmãs e foi para a cozinha. Jon Snow também estava morrendo de fome, mas achou que sua barriga poderia esperar, pois estava achando as investidas de Arya sob Sansa as mais interessantes possíveis. Os lábios de Jon desenharam um sorriso maldoso há tempos tentava persuadir Arya para que tirasse as coisas a limpo a respeito daquela sonsa.

Mas as coisas saíram dos limites quando Sansa atingiu o ponto fraco da irmã mais nova. Jon já tinha dito aquilo para Arya, mas ouvir aquilo no meio de uma discussão era bem pior. As palavras que foram formadas nos lábios de Sansa, já eram bem conhecidas por Jon. Os olhos verdes observaram a meia-irmã sair como um foguete deixando Sansa sozinha. Jon ainda ouviu da boca da melhor amiga de Sansa que a garota tinha pedido aquilo. Pelo o que Jon havia entendido, a discussão havia começado de uma maneira tola. Arya havia falado que Sansa deveria ser mais vigorosa em suas atividades, pois ninguém poderia prever quando uma guerra iria começar. Já Sansa havia falado que nunca iria pegar em uma arma, já que está poderia danificar as suas belas mãos.

O rapaz encontrou sua meia-irmã nos estábulos perto do cavalo que pertencia a Robb. Arya jogava feno para o animal, mas esse a ignorava. Jon escutou a voz da menina dizer que nem o próprio cavalo gostava de Arya, ele não deixou de rir.

- Olá, irmãzinha! – Jon se aproximou de onde Arya estava e sentou ao lado da menina. - Pensei que estivesse nas aulas de etiqueta! Sua mãe vai odiá-la se começar a semana já faltando nas aulas de costura!

- Não preciso que mamãe também me odeie. Sansa já faz isso muito bem.

- Bota bem nisso! – mais uma vez Jon esboçou o seu sorriso maldoso. Sabia que Arya não iria se intimidar por tão pouco. – Então, não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Você quer mesmo ouvir, Jon? – perguntou Arya.

- E eu tenho lá outra escolha?

- Eu espetei uma agulha nas mãos de Sansa. Não me olhe desse jeito. Ela mereceu! – Jon respirou fundo, fazendo cena, demonstrando para Arya que ela havia feito uma coisa que não deveria fazer. Era claro que Jon atuava, ele adoraria ter visto como ficou o rosto de Sansa!

- E o que ela fez para merecer isso?

- Ela disse que eu não sou filha de mamãe. Disse que eu sou uma bastarda... como você! – dessa vez Jon Snow entendeu o que tinha se passado na cabeça de Arya.

- Vem, irmãzinha. – o rapaz ofereceu os braços para que sua meia-irmã ficasse mais perto de si. Ela deu um abraço em seu irmão e voltou a ficar mais distante de Jon. O irmão entendeu que a pequena não queria demonstrar tanta fragilidade assim. – E porque está triste desse jeito? Eu já não te disse que você é a cara de Eddar Stark, nosso pai?

- Sim, mas dessa vez mais alguém percebeu. Eu daria tudo para ter os olhos azuis de mamãe. – Jon bagunçou os cabelos da meia irmã. Teve uma época, que Jon também sentiu o mesmo.

- Você é filha de Eddar Stark, Arya. Isso já basta! Garanto que todos seus medos irão embora quando se tornar uma mulher. Se sentirá feminina e ...

- Não quero isso para mim. Quero lutar, quero ter uma espada, se fosse preciso cortaria os meus cabelos e me fantasiaria de homem para lutar com meu pai.. para lutar com você Jon! – a menina apertou as mãos do irmão.

Jon começou a rir das loucuras que povoavam na cabeça infantil da pequena irmã.

- Tenho a certeza que o destino será mais fácil para você, irmãzinha.

- O destino não me será bom com esses meus olhos cinzas e postura de homem. Você mesmo disse, irmão... lisa, magra... pareço um menino... – Jon viu a menina passar a mão sobre o peito.

- Você é ainda uma criança, Arya! Quando crescer, saberá que uma das suas poucas preocupações será com relação aos seus trejeitos masculinos. Além disso, tem certos homens que preferem terem ao lado um menino, igual a você, a uma frágil e doce princesa, tal como Sansa. Qual foi o apelido que eu disse uma vez?

- Sonsa Sansa Stark!

Jon observou os lábios da menina desenharem um sorriso. Afagou mais uma vez os cabelos da menor e a puxou de volta ao castelo. Quando os dois estavam na porta, perceberam o silhueta de Eddar Stark se aproximar. Os dois o cumprimentaram e o pai pediu para que a filha subisse, pois Lady Catelyn desejava falar com ela. Jon não deixou de desejar sorte a menina, se bem que ele tinha certeza que Arya precisava de mais do que sorte para escapar da surra que receberia essa tarde.

Quando Jon não mais viu a irmã, cumprimentou o senhor do Norte. O rapaz sabia que o pai iria pedir algo ao filho bastardo. Nessa noite Jon sabia que receberiam Rei Robert e Rainha Cersei da casa Baratheon. Era claro que não queriam a sua presença no banquete.

Jon Snow nunca esqueceria que a vida de uma pessoa que destoasse do normal era dez vezes mais difícil do que daqueles que haviam nascido com o destino da sorte em seu sangue. Caso fosse um bastardo, a dificuldade era mil vezes maior.

_Arya_

Arya olhava para Nymeria tentando descobrir o porque do animal não seguir as suas ordens. Era bastante claro, a menina iria colocar um pedaço de papel da boca da loba e ela teria que simplesmente levar ao seu destino. Arya acreditava que aquela era uma tarefa bastante simples para que Nymeria a executasse na primeira vez que a menina havia explicado.

Chateada, Arya largou o pedaço de papel no chão e deitou na cama, as duas mãos embaixo na cabeça, observava o teto de seu quarto. A menina sentia que faltava pouco para se despedir de Winterfell, agora que seu pai tinha escolhido viajar para o Sul. Daria tudo para ficar no Norte, mesmo porque estaria distante de Sansa e ficaria com Robb. Mas também gostaria de ir para o Sul, pois com Eddar Stark, Arya teria mais possibilidade de treinar espada do que se ficasse com sua mãe, Catelyn Stark. O coração da mais nova das irmãs Stark, estava balançado, entre o Norte e o Sul. A língua de Nymeria passou nos pés descalços da dona, tentando aliviar a tensão da menina, não a ajudando muito. Mesmo assim, Arya agradeceu a sua loba. Nymeria era um dos únicos que a tratava com carinho, sem se importar se era um menino no corpo de uma menina.

Mas havia mais alguma coisa que afligia o coração de Arya.

A menina se levantou, se agachou e enfiou as mãos embaixo da cama. A espada apareceu nas suas mãos, ainda trajando a sua bainha. Ainda poderia sentir as palavras de Jon em seu ouvido, além do abraço quente e protetor de seu irmão. Ela desembainhou a espada e viu que Nymeria não se aproximou da dona, como costumava fazer toda vez que a garota fazia movimentos bruscos. Analisou a lâmina. Não tinha medo de usá-la. Com certeza uma das primeiras coisas quando chegasse no Sul seria pedir para que fosse treinada na arte da esgrima. Usaria aquela espada que um dia pertenceu ao seu meio-irmão e um dia a usaria em batalha, vestiria uma armadura de metal, tal como seu pai e teria também um cavalo, mais veloz que aquele de seu irmão mais velho. E quem sabe se o destino fosse bom, um dia ela poderia estar, outra vez, nos braços fortes e protetores de Jon.

No dia da partida, Arya se despediu de Rickon que ficou no castelo. Já Robb, juntamente de sua mãe, Lady Catelyn, acompanharam os viajantes até a fronteira. Arya viu sua mãe beijar o marido nos lábios, para depois se despedir de seus filhos. Para Sansa ela deu um afetuoso beijo na bochecha. Para Bran, um doce beijo na testa.

Quando Lady Catelyn se aproximou da filha menor, Arya ao contrário dos outros, rejeitou o beijo, mas aceitou o abraço quente de sua mãe. Por mais alguns minutos, a menina se manteve encostada no peito de seu irmão Robb enquanto este conduzia o cavalo por todo o percurso. Quando chegou o momento da despedida final, Arya sentia cada vez mais uma solidão crescer em seu peito. A espada estava em suas costas, atrás dos casacos. Talvez Robb tivesse sentido o roçar da arma, mas Arya nunca iria saber se Robb tinha conhecimento da espada que levaria para o Sul.

Quando chegou o momento, as bandeiras da casa Stark, juntamente com as de Baratheon e Lennister, tremeram no céu. Arya não deixou de ver a planície coberta pela tundra e o céu sem nuvens. Respirou o ar para dentro de seus pulmões e de repente sentiu as lágrimas correm pelo seu rosto. Agora Arya se sentia fraca e frágil, características que tanto odiava.

Onde está Jon Snow? Essa era a pergunta que a menina não deixou de fazer.

Adeus Winterfell, adeus meu querido irmão, era tudo o que aparecia na mente da menina. Arya prometeu a si mesma que algum dia voltaria para o Norte.

_Meu querido irmão..._

_Levo comigo a espada e um pouco da neve que me resta._

___A saudades que sentirei de Winterfell não se compara a que eu sentirei de você. _

___Saiba que algum dia eu voltarei, mais forte, talvez mais bela, se o destino assim quiser e mais segura do que eu sinto._

___Treinarei esgrima e começarei o meu treino com o seu presente..._

___Ela já possui um nome... Snow... para eu sempre me lembrar. _

___Prometo mil vezes que algum dia te vencerei na espada. _

___Espero ansiosamente te reencontrar._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Arya Stark._

**FIM**


End file.
